Cold and Alone
by ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Dean is Claustrophobic. Cas helps Dean through a meltdown while Sam continues the Hunt.


**A/N** : Claustrophobic Dean.

Clueless Cas.

Sam is dealing with the Hunt.

* * *

 **Cold and Alone:**

The Hunt was suppose to be simple, a ghost exorcism was all the Winchesters and Castiel needed for a slight distraction. The death of Jo and Ellen was still raw and now with all their pent up rage, anger, hatred, pretty much all the negative emotions the Winchester knew.

Dean lead the two out into the factory. The only way to get to the haunted area was going through a small elevator, Cas disappeared meaning only Sam and Dean had to take it, Sam could see a slight change in Dean's eyes knowing what could happen but he didn't bring it up verbally in case it sparked an early meltdown.

Once downstairs Castiel was waiting patiently for them, Dean was out the elevator quickly, followed by a trailing Sam.

"Find him?" Dean asked Castiel.

"No. But I can feel the ghost's presence. It's closer than we think"

"Right"

The trio split up, Cas had been given a fire pit poker, while Sam and Dean had an iron foot-long pole.

The ghost of the near decapitated work known as Albert Ryce violently forced Dean back into the elevator and slammed the doors shut and lifted the elevator to be stuck in the middle of the vent.

"Dean!" Sam swung through the ghost's image.

No response came through, Sam was horrified not knowing if Dean was OK or not.

"Sam. Find the remains and I'll get Dean out" Cas instructed.

Sam sprinted off while Castiel slowly made his way to where the elevator was just showing.

Inside Dean was still unconscious until he heard something hit the doors. Dean jumped, his back slamming into a wall.

"No, no, no, no, no" Dean frantically chanted to himself, in his state of mind the walls were warping down around him.

"Dean?"

 _'That wasn't Sam'_ Dean thought coldly to himself.

He tried to make his vocal chords work "...Cas?"

"Dean, I'm trying to open the doors without startling you"

"Just get it over with Cas" Dean barked at his 'friend'.

The Angel's strength allowed the doors to jar open, he could see Cas' head, raven hair and blue eyes but there wasn't enough room for Dean to squeeze his body through.

"I'm going to be sick" Dean dragged himself over to the small opening.

"You are claustrophobic" Castiel stated.

Dean nodded his head instead of talking, that wasn't a good sign.

"Dean?" Castiel got Dean's wavering attention and was met with watery green eyes, Cas also noticed Dean's violently shaking hands. "Dean. Listen to me," Castiel wasn't sure what he was doing but he needed Dean to remain calm "If you are to be Michael's vessel I don't think an elevator death would be suitable"

Dean sent Cas a glare "That doesn't help me, Cas!" Dean was wheezing now.

"Dean, take my hand" Cas offered his smaller hand to Dean,

At first the Winchester seemed offended, he wasn't a little girl, it was all psychosomatic from a childhood incident that hadn't left the eldest Winchester's memory. Taking a breathe Dean curled his hand around Castiel's wrist

He wasn't aware he whispered "Don't go anywhere"

"I wasn't planning to, Sam has dealt with the ghost. I'm still unsure why I was called"

Dean chuckled dryly "You want to know something?"

"Of course," Cas tilted his head.

"I called you because I wanted to see you. I don't get why, figured it was worth a shot"

"I am... pleased to hear you wanted my company" Cas wasn't sure if what he said was right but it got a whispered laugh from Dean.

"Dean?" Sam called out jogging over.

"Sammy?" Dean wished his Brother didn't witness him at his weakest point but his little Brother wouldn't hold this over his head.

"Sam, Dean I'm going to push the elevator down again. Are you ready?"

Sam held his Brother's wrists while the elevator was forced to move downwards. Dean jumped out of the elevator and staggered over to the larger floor space, gasping for air, he crouched down against an upturned desk. "You're not in a closed space" was chanted by Dean quietly and repeatedly

"Dean?" Sam carefully approached his Brother.

"Don't" Dean's glare could start a fire, a watery one maybe "Just stay there"

"OK. I... We're right here" Sam gestured to himself and Cas

"Yeah, let me... have a minute" Dean thumped his head onto the table top.

Dean continued his versions of settling down. It took nearly five whole minutes of repeating himself, checking over and then dismantling then reassembling his gun. He stood himself up and finished. Giving his default smile to Sam he started walking out of the complex forgetting one simple fact; the elevator was the only way in or out.

"Cas, you mind-"

The whoosh of wings interrupted. Both Winchesters and Angel were back in there Motel.

"I needed to go back and recover the Impala, it may take me energy and time" Cas steeped back

"Make sure it comes back spotless, Cas"

Cas nearly rolled his eyes, something he was learning from Dean, "Of course, Dean"

Cas vanished, only to return seconds later, a little out of breath.

"Thanks Cas" Dean held the Angel's cobalt gaze, though Cas could read minds he swore to the Winchester he would not invade their privacy of mind unless given permission or - as he had entered Dean's dreams several times now - there was an emergency that needed dealt with.

"You're welcome, Dean" Cas vanished after another round of staring with the eldest Winchester.

Sam scoffed, "Should I have left the room?" Teasing was getting easier now.

"Shut up, Sam" Dean snapped in retaliation but he knew the truth, Dean just couldn't admit it yet.

* * *

 **Extra Note** : Please R & R


End file.
